Mary Poppins Enters The Tower
by MiscellaneousSoup
Summary: After Mary Poppins is summoned by the wish of a despondent Captain America, she arrives at Avengers Mansion, ready to do whatever it takes to fix their various vices, especially Tony Stark's alcoholism.


**A/N: For my first story of 2015, I'm starting things off with a bang! I've had this idea for months and I just thought of a way to open it.**

**Mary Poppins Enters The Tower: Chapter One**

**by MiscellaneousSoup**

_Number Seventeen Cherry Tree Lane, London_

Michael and Jane were squabbling, as usual. In this particular instance, they were in a bit of a tiff over a paddleball. Michael had sauntered into the living room, glanced at Jane playing paddleball, and immediately snatched it away from her.

This, of course, displeased Jane, and she yanked it away. He snatched it back, she kicked him and took it, he kicked her and took it, and the whole affair would have escalated to even more dangerous proportions if Mary Poppins had not burst into the living room at that time.

Mary Poppins snatched it away from them, bristling. In her current mood, she seemed to be twice her original size. "And _what_ do you think you were doing, children?"

Humbled, Michael and Jane bowed their heads. "We were arguing over a toy. Although Jane was using it when it was my turn to use it." That last part was muttered by Michael, earning a scornful glance from Jane.

Mary tossed the toy into her handbag, where it was swallowed up. "But were you playing with it at the time?" Michael shook his head. "Exactly! If you are not playing with something, then someone else is legally allowed to use it. Certain exceptions can be made, but only in the most dire of circumstances." She clicked her tongue, with a supremely grumpy look on her face. Turning on her heel, Mary left the living room, holding her handbag.

Michael slumped on the couch, looking upset. "Jane, I'm sorry for being rude. It's really no excuse, but I've just been feeling nervous lately. You know how Mary Poppins keeps leaving and returning so unexpectedly. She's so nice and it seems as though things always get worse when she goes. I can never remember those cryptic phrasings. Do you?"

Jane shrugged. "I accept your apology, Michael. I believe she said that her help would cease when the paper creased. Still, I can't see Mary Poppins appreciating someone messing up the newspaper, especially in this household. Father gets awfully cranky when that happens."

Michael began to worry. "Wait, the crinkling of the paper? Before I came into the living room, I was reading a new comic book that one of my friends lent me! I sat it down rather abruptly when I heard you using the paddleball. Oh, dear!"

The two children ran to Michael's bedroom. Pushing aside an old stuffed teddy bear, Michael picked up his reading material and began frantically looking through it.

Jane stood beside him. "Do you see any creases?"

Michael set the comic book down, groaning. "I found the crease. I have a nasty habit of putting dogears in pages when I take a break from my reading. But where could Mary Poppins be? She typically leaves some kind of note before exiting."

Jane lifted up the teddy bear. "There is a note attached to the paper. In our haste to find the crease, we failed to notice it." Picking up the note, she began to read.

_Dear Michael and Jane,_

_Once again, it pains me to say this, but I must leave. Your disgraceful behavior has taken a dreadful toll on me and I need a rest. You shall find your paddleball wrapped up inside the kitchen. You can play with it after supper. Believe me, I will know if you open it ahead of time. I may be gone, but I have my ways. I will return shortly._

_Sincerely,_

_Mary Poppins_

Sadly, Jane placed the teddy bear back on the bed, and the two children sadly left the bedroom. Unnoticed to the both of them, Michael's comic book fluttered to the ground, revealing the cover. _Avengers #1_. Oddly enough, the last page depicted a woman wearing a dress and carrying an umbrella, just like Mary Poppins. Could it be her?

_Avengers Tower, New York, United States, Earth, Universe-616…_

"Three...two...ONE!" It was the New Year! As 2014 drew to a close and 2015 cut its newly-grown teeth, the Avengers rejoiced and drank their alcoholic beverages in celebration.

Captain Marvel and Thor clinked glasses, Iron Man chugged down a whole gallon of mead, and Captain America sat in his favorite easy chair, reading a thick novel.

Tony clapped Steve on the back. "Come on, buddy! It's the new year! What, you're just gonna read? Didn't they have celebrations back in the 1940's or something, grandpa?"

Steve closed his book, an irritated grin on his face. "If you must know, I have had some bad experiences in my past around this time of year. I prefer to sit in contemplation and read a good book. However, if you want to sit there and drink, then I have no ill will towards you. Do what you want, just make sure to remain civil towards others."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Well, as it turns out, my New Year's resolution is to not drink as much. In fact, I'm not gonna drink for the rest of the week!" He held up a printed certificate proclaiming his intentions.

The rest of the Avengers burst out laughing. Thor starting pounding the floor with his hammer, causing a copious amount of damage. Carol nearly wet herself from laughter. Some other heroes, watching from live feds stationed at their particular stations, also couldn't contain their mirth. For five glorious minutes, the entirety of the superhero nation had a brief moment of levity. Even Moon Knight, grim as he usually is, couldn't resist letting out a chuckle.

Tony grumbled and tore up the certificate. "Fine, then! You don't think I can handle it? You all can go jump off a bridge for all I care. Everyone out, the party is over!"

A small door near the window opened up, letting in Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne, still shrunken. "Hey, did we miss the ball drop?"

Tony drew a bottle at them. "GET OUT!"

Muttering about Tony, Carol and Thor left the room. Slowly, all of the cameras turned off, leaving Captain America and Iron Man left in the room.

Steve closed his book with a loud thump. "You've crossed the line, Stark. I'm leaving and I don't know when I'll be back." He left the area, going back to his room. _I just hate it when things like this happen. Tony constantly abuses alcohol and it seems like nothing can stop him! I've tried my best, but he never listens. This book has some of my favorite childhood stories, including the story of Mary Poppins. Man, I bet she could stop Tony from being a drunken jerk!_

Angry, dark storms appeared in front of the mansion. The celebrating crowd ignored them, merely assuming them to be from Thor, traveling to and fro. A small figure appeared, tumbling through the winds, navigating them as easily as a trained aircraft pilot.

Inside, Steve got up from his bed. _I was too hard on Tony. I shouldn't lose my temper so easily. I'll go over to him and apologize, then try to get some professional treatment for his issues._

He entered the kitchen. "Tony? J.A.R.V.I.S.? Anyone here?" He flipped the light switch. Instantly, the room glowed with a mellow light, revealing a mysterious figure sitting in the easy chair, sipping a cup of tea nonchalantly.

Instinctively, Tony grabbed the garbage lid, not having his customary shield with him. "Who are you? How did you bypass the security system?"

Mary Poppins glanced up from her tea. "Why, Mr. Rogers, I'm Mary Poppins. You summoned me here. Aren't you going to sit down?"

_To be continued..._


End file.
